


[Podfic] Failure to Launch by kittymills

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison Sheith, Keith falls apart, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre Kerberos, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro the Hero, angry and sad keith, keith mourning, pining shiro, sheith pining, shiro's last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith throws himself into his training after Kerberos Mission leaves but then his world falls apart.At least Shiro left him something to remember him by.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Failure to Launch by kittymills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Failure to Launch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026084) by [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills). 



> Thank you to [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills) for allowing me to podfic her work. Please go to her page and read her other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/zlihc7k)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/lm578Y6wC-U)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [19.1mb/0:21:25]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3umu1nxroqb7loq/Failure_to_Launch_by_kittymills_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [19.1mb/0:21:25]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kcfysL52SP2p7MPO-UacjchuD9Hx3nA9)
  * Soundcloud: 




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
